


tension

by DimCandleLight



Series: Forever and More [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting Used to Dating Your Homies, Housemates, Multi, Polyamory, navigating relationship, quality time together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimCandleLight/pseuds/DimCandleLight
Summary: Even boyfriends fight, but what's the most important is that they work together to solve it.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Forever and More [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926232
Kudos: 70





	tension

Renjun swallows hard, eyes all but looking at Jaemin's weak excuse of a smile.

"So this is it?" he asks, throat scratchy and voice cracking at the end of the question.

Jaemin nods solemnly. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

Jeno snorts from the couch. On his lap, Donghyuck looks up from the bright screen of his iPad and gladly abandons his readings for the next class in favour of meeting his boyfriend's eyes.

"Are they still at it?" Donghyuck asks.

Jeno nods. "What else? It's that silly game today too."

The way Jaemin and Renjun both whip their heads towards Jeno with a similar scandalized look should have been documented and displayed in a museum for future generations to see. If the next generation would be able to exist, anyway. No one knows. Definitely not Jeno.

"Bomb It is _not_ a stupid game!" they both say at the same time. Then, they do one of those meaningful look exchanges between each other for half a second before Renjun cries out _jinx_ , far too loud for a small lounge in a tiny apartment unit at 3 a.m.

Jaemin is late by less than a fraction of second from him, but he still sighs in that very specific _Jaemin_ - _way_ and splays a palm over his heart. 

"I'll let you win this time because I'm a nice person," he mumbles.

In response, Renjun throws his head back mid-laugh and punches Jaemin's shoulder. He probably intends for it to be a playful jab, but both Jeno and Donghyuck wince at the sound of its impact nonetheless. 

Jaemin simply smiles through his pain while his eyes keep shooting glittery pink hearts at Renjun.

"Gross," Jeno comments offhandedly.

"What he said." Donghyuck nods, paying attention just enough to tuck Jeno's offending bangs behind his ears for him before turning back to his reading.

The pair of eye smiles comes within two seconds as usual.

"Thanks, Hyuck." he beams.

From the floor, Renjun makes a wretched sound, which Donghyuck chooses to ignore to present Jeno his prized dimpled grin. Sometimes, _just_ sometimes, he lets Renjun live in peace.

Jaemin clears his throat. "Can any of you go to the hair salon with me later before my eleven a.m.?" 

"Why," Renjun hums, partly distracted with scrolling through his Weibo feed, "feeling less loved, babe?"

Acknowledging the teasing directed at him, Jaemin leans towards Renjun and nuzzles up against his side. "Yeah, so please come with me, baby," he says with an exaggerated pout.

Renjun pushes Jaemin's face at least an inch away from his bare shoulder and adjusts his oversized shirt. _Huh._ Jeno is sure that white shirt has belonged to him at some point.

"No."

"Come on, Injunnie," Jaemin's voice raises an octave higher and more as Renjun's palm stays on his cheek to keep him away, "pleaaaase?"

"He's going to drag you to the salon if you persist, Injun-ah." Leaning his back against the couch, Jeno observes the situation through the glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

"I know." Renjun sighs, resigning to his fate. "Okay, _alright_. Only for today!"

Before Jaemin could get another word in, Renjun raises his index finger skyward and wiggles it. 

"And only if I get to decide your next hair colour!" he puts forward.

The new pout doesn't stay on Jaemin's face for long, this time around.

"Fine by me," he decides.

From the couch, Donghyuck shoots him a betrayed glare. "You promised to let me choose last time," he says.

Almost like a child's toy that has used up the power left in its battery, Renjun clamps his mouth shut and straightens his back. 

Jaemin falters. He's never been one to choose sides, always torn between giving into a party's request or keeping his words to another. He sends a pleading look around the room.

Just as Renjun parts his lips, Jeno breaks the silence first by clearing his throat. He runs a hand through the soft strands of Donghyuck's hair. 

"Hyuck, will you choose a colour for my hair?"

They all turn towards him at the same moment. 

"You're dyeing your hair?" it's Renjun who asks.

Jeno shrugs. "I've thought about it for some time now."

Donghyuck sits up, careful not to crash into Jeno's jaw-- _they learned their lesson the hard way last time--_ and grins at the three of them. It’s bright when he does that, like a thousand and one suns are out at the same time.

"It's a date, then!" he chirps.

Jaemin claps, relieved with how the situation turns out. "Oh yeah!" 

He exchanges finger guns and greasy winks with Donghyuck for a stretched minute until Renjun saves Jeno from his suffering by pulling Jaemin back to their forgotten game on the laptop screen. 

Only a minute passes by before the gaming duo starts bickering again with Renjun complaining that Jaemin isn't playing fair _(he is)_ while Jaemin repeats after his every word like an annoying oversized parrot _(he isn't one, but the resemblance is uncanny)_.

Jeno keeps watching to make sure he doesn't lose any boyfriend today to a physical fight. Not that Jaemin _and_ Renjun, mixed into the recipe, don't spell out exactly that and later on an aggressive make-out session involving all four of them, except right now his sleeve is being tugged on repeatedly. Distracted, he tears his eyes away from the bickering couple.

Donghyuck is looking at him, his eyes bright and round. "Thanks," he whispers.

Grinning, Jeno ruffles his hair. 

"For what? Showering you with love, or for putting up with you?" When presented with the chance, he steals a peck from Donghyuck's pouty lips. "Anytime, Hyuck."

Pout dissolving into a faint smile, Donghyuck pokes Jeno's side for revenge. "I’m the one putting up with you," he says.

"Yeah, and we thank _you_ for it every day." 

Both Jeno and Donghyuck turn around towards the owner of that voice. Renjun sends a small smile their way, a bit shy at their sudden undivided attention upon speaking up.

Chuckling, Jaemin grabs Renjun by his waist and steers them towards the couch. 

"Boyfriends' hug!!" he screams into Jeno's ears.

With a grimace, Jeno welcomes the additional weight onto the couch with a hand around Jaemin’s waist and steals one of Donghyuck's hand before Renjun plants his feet on the tiles— effectively stopping Jaemin from manhandling him so that he can hug Donghyuck tightly on his own accord.

From where he's clinging on Jeno's arm, Jaemin couldn't hear what Renjun is whispering into Donghyuck's ear, but he sees the way Donghyuck breaks into a fit of laughter, honest and loud, right by Jeno's ear _(the other one, not the one he has screamed into)_. 

Jaemin giggles softly. He loves his boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/shinecity) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/finlovesinjun)


End file.
